Monster of New England
Mike O'Donnell|production_companies = El TV Kadsre Films |distributor = El TV Kadsre Films (Vlokozu Union) (International)|rating(s) = R ( )|release_date = December 16, 1988|running_time = 105 minutes|country = Vlokozu Union |language = English}} Monsters of New England is a 1988 Polish-Vlokouzian horror-comedy film directed by Thambiah Nedungadi and starring as Bill Sanders, a bumbling police officer nicknamed "Billy Boy". (better known for the infamous ) co-stars as his fellow (and also bumbling) officer, new recruit James McDouglas. appears as the police chief Michael "Mick" Aakula. Naoki Takenaka (Dorami in the El Kadsreian English dubs of the media and Sachiko Kato in Bionicle VII: Sea of Darkness) appears as Mina Nishizawa, the girl the killer nearly slaughters before realizing she's a child and sparing her. The killer, Richard Qwan, was played by Naoki's father, Filipe Marcão Takenaka, who later worked as a transportation captain for the production of several Technic Heroes films. The film was mostly shot in and around , , and several Polish film stars of the time appear as extras. The music was composed and performed by British musicians and Mike O'Donnell, better known for their work on . Plot Before the attacks, the citizens of , were preparing for a great July, since a big Fourth of July celebration was gonna be held and lots of visitors were expected. On the night of July 2, 1986, bored and usually silent Chinese-American Richard Qwan (Filipe) attends a séance and is possessed by the spirit of deceased pastor Father Christian Nordgren (Krzysztof). He is taken to a lover's lane, where Nordgren appears in front of young lovers Mary (Ehda'a) and David (Lex). Mary meets a ghastly fate by vomiting her internal organs out and exploding into a bloody mess, whilst David is stabbed by Qwan, however David survives. The next morning, David is found by new police recruit James McDouglas (Dahl), who has him airlifted to a hospital in . After David relays his memories to James, he reports to the police chief, Mick Aakula (Ermey), who releases an official report. Panicked, the town sells out of not only guns and other home safety equipment, but religious things designed to keep evil spirits away. Cast * as Officer Bill Sanders, one half of a cop team trying to stop the deaths. * as Officer James McDouglas, Bill's partner in the investigation and ensuing chases. * Pierre-Alain Barthélemy as Sgt. Arnold Jenkins * Brock Baker as Patrolman Dennis Gudmundsson * as Chief Michael "Mick" Aakula, the chief of police for the police department. * as Tommy Smith, a journalist for the , originally from , who has returned to his home country to report on the killings. * Filipe Marcão Takenaka as Richard Qwan, the mysterious killer. * as Father Christian Nordgren * Ehda'a Peure as Mary Jeanin, one of the victims. * Lex Sinclair as David D. Jones, another victim. Development and production Thambiah initially planned the film as a straight-up gore movie, however writer Takahiro Koizumi (credited as Rudzie George) was brought in to add a subplot with bumbling cops trying to stop the mysterious deaths for four reasons: the first was to add comic relief to the movie as El TV Kadsre Films believed the film would be the target of angry press from concerned parents, the second was that Thambiah's wife wanted him to try out comedy elements, the third was because star wanted to do a horror film and also because he wanted to make a movie with El TV Kadsre, and the fourth was that the film was considered too short by Thambiah and the producers. Originally, Thambiah planned to film in , in the , where the film is set, however due to objections from the Board of Selectmen, he was forced to look for another filming location. Whilst driving through , he saw a billboard advertising tourism in , and decided to film there. The Polish authorities agreed to having the film shot there as long as the film did not attack the socialist system, so Thambiah rewrote some portions to remove negative mentions of Communism. For the filming of the intestine purging scene, Ehda'a was filmed sucking up tripe, which was played backwards to give the effect of "vomiting", whilst close-up shots used stop motion animation produced by (credited as Hall Special Effects Ltd.). Ehda'a later ate some of the tripe as her dinner after the filming of the scene was completed. The exterior shots of the hospital were filmed at in during post-production, whilst the interior shots filmed during principal photography were filmed at the studios in . Category:Fictional films Category:Films Category:El TV Kadsre Films